Klasky Csupo Family
'The Klasky Csupo Family ' is a large group of members in Azonhev, who currently are ruling the city. They are composed of ten members. Origin The first true family member of the KCF is Klasky Csugal, who was created on February 24, 2018. She was intended to be a symbol of hate against porn (for a brief amount of time) until the idea went woosh. More and more members have joined after Csugal. The family is also extended outside of the Splaat Face members, due to the heavy fucking abuse of the Klasky Csupo 1998 intro by YouTubers who are testing video and audio effects. Some characters created include Oppo Oppo, klaskyopusc.avi and Skykla Csuuscpo. Klasky Csugal Klasky Csugal, the first family member, is a Klasky Csupo'd Shy Gal (genderbent Shy Guy). She is not seen with her full body, since the original uncropped image was deleted. Csugal also does not wear a mask, tricking other people believing that a legitimate Shy Gal is running down the street. Klaskisabelle Like her name says it, Klaskisabelle is a Klasky Csupo'd Isabelle. Unlike the regular Isa, she is wearing only a white t-shirt, with the words "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING PANTS" written. This line was said by Cauwak after remaking that almost half of the Animal Crossing animal villagers do not seem to wear pants or panties in non-sexual scenarios. Cauwak Cauwak is a Klasky Csupo'd Kanna Kamui. Unlike Kanna, Cauwak is much older and has a different personality. He is also male, albeit using a female body. He is also the official symbol of the family and the mayor of Azonhev as well as the director of the Cauwak Corporation. Kimmsky Kimmsky is a Klasky Csupo'd Samurai Kimmy (from Candy Crush Soda Saga). Not much is known about her. Klaskiffi Klaskiffi is a Klasky Csupo'd Tiffi (from Candy Crush Saga). She is the youngest of the family, but is a tad bit older than the actual Tiffi. Ricsupo Ricsupo is a Klasky Csupo'd Cool Rick. He was the first member of the KCF to be created by user demand. Kalksy Cospu Kalksy Cospu is a Klasky Csupo'd atheltic female villager from ACNL (known as Ms. Caccmaias in the timeline). Her name is a purposeful misspelling of Klasky Csupo. For some reason, her hands are not spheric compared to every other canon villager: she has distinct palms and 4 fingers on each hand. Swuupo Swuupo is an apparently turned off Nintendo Switch with a face of Splaat engraved on it. Not much is known about him. Kaak Cooc Kaak Cooc is perhaps the weirdest member of the gang. He is a Klasky Csupo'd watermelon with two right arms, one doing the finger and one holding a gun, with two legs turned sideways. On the top of the watermelon stem is a Timed Level logo from CCS, behind it seems like the feathers of the Laramie Peacock from NBC and on top of him are written the words "excuse me bitch" slightly cut off by both sides and written in pink in Calibri font. Master Klasky Motherfucking Csupo The leader of the family is a Klasky Csupo'd Animal Crossing (GCN) female villager. She is the only one whose body was purposely cropped. Checking the family photo, she is the tallest of the gang, at about 35 metres/115 feet high. Trivia * Even though the edits were made by Cauwak, the art is not for each character. * They are debating in random family battles about laws. One of the examples is if the age of consent of the country should be 15 or 16. Someone then responded 15.714285714285714285 (15+5/7). ** However, they all agreed to the Rule 38 Agreement and the Blue Moon Law, which is a law that strictly forbids citizens to flush a toilet during a blue moon.